The document JP2006271821 discloses an assistance terminal connected to sensors indicating the state of operation of a respirator connected to a person to be monitored. In the event of a malfunction of the respirator, the respirator sends a signal that is immediately detected by the sensors and transmitted to the assistance terminal. The assistance terminal transmits the signal to a light device situated, for example, in a corridor and through a portable telephone and a remote medicine platform. The device also indicates the room and bed number, the name of the person to be monitored and the type of malfunction of the respirator.
However, this type of device provides only a relative level of safety for certain types of users. For example, people afflicted with Ondine's curse, characterized by a malfunction of the central nervous system, are liable, in a deep sleep phase, to suffer hypoventilation leading to an increase in the rate of carbon dioxide in the blood. Maintaining the primary vital functions of these people, such as regular and sufficient breathing, therefore entails using a respirator but also ongoing monitoring. For practical and economic reasons, the people to be monitored are looked after at home. In a non-medical environment, such as a home, the assistance terminal described by the document JP2006271821 does not allow for a rapid intervention on the person to be monitored or on the respirator. Should the respirator stop or suffer a malfunction, the person to be monitored cannot intervene on his or her own on the problem to be solved since he or she is often incapable of waking up and does not register that a signal is being sent to signal a malfunction.
Many devices of the same type, known from the prior art, comprise an assistance terminal included in the medical device. Thus, the assistance terminal cannot be adapted to already existing medical devices, such as a respirator.
The document WO 2009/153535 discloses an assistance terminal for remotely monitoring a person connected to a medical assistance and/or monitoring device that can be adapted to medical devices that already exist in hospitals. However, such a terminal simply transmits an alarm signal to a remote device situated, for example, in a corridor and via a portable telephone and a remote medicine platform, indicating only the room number from where the signal originates. Such a terminal cannot therefore be used everywhere because the presence of a third party is essential to intervene on the device when the latter emits a signal.